whitestripesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fell in Love with a Girl
"Fell in Love with a Girl" is the second single released from The White Stripes' third album White Blood Cells. Released in 2002, it reached number one hundred and twenty-one in the U.S. and number twenty-one in the UK. The song was re-recorded in 2003 as "Fell in Love with a Boy" by Joss Stone and was also covered as a lounge song by Richard Cheese and Lounge Against the Machine for their second album Tuxicity. In the April edition of Rolling Stone magazine, the song was listed as one of the forty songs that changed rock history. It was also included in a polka medley by "Weird Al" Yankovic, "Angry White Boy Polka", from his album Poodle Hat. Music video The music video is a LEGO-style animation, directed by Michel Gondry. It has won several MTV Video Music Awards. The video is shot frame by frame with each frame having the Lego bricks rebuilt, sometimes in a complex manner to seem as if it were an actual shot, and then formed together to give the illusion of motion. The video is considered to be one of the most complex videos using Lego bricks ever made, and as in tune with the White Stripes image, the video mostly consists of red, white, and black color. In an interview for the The Work of Director Michel Gondry DVD, Jack stated that the White Stripes' long-time collaboration with Michel Gondry started by accident; for "Fell In Love with a Girl", Jack stated that he wanted to work with the director who did Beck's video for "Devils Haircut", referring, of course, to Mark Romanek. Their record company called Michel, and got him to direct the video, thinking he directed "Devils Haircut", but Jack didn't mind, as he also did the video for "Deadweight", which Jack also liked. Track listings and formats *'CD single' #"Fell in Love with a Girl" #"Let's Shake Hands" #"Lafayette Blues" *'7" vinyl single' #"Fell in Love with a Girl" #"I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself" Charts Joss Stone version In 2003, English soul singer Joss Stone covered the song, retitled as "Fell in Love with a Boy", for her debut album The Soul Sessions (2003). It was released in early 2004 as the album's first single. Chart performance "Fell in Love with a Boy" topped the Argentinian Singles Chart, which helped the song to peak at number fourteen on the Latin America Top 40Top Latino. It also peaked at number eighteen on the UK Singles Chart. Track listings and formats *'UK CD single' #"Fell in Love with a Boy" (Radio Version) – 2:25 #"Victim of a Foolish Heart" (Live at Ronnie Scott's, London, November 25 2003) – 6:25 *'European CD single' #"Fell in Love with a Boy" (Radio Version) – 2:25 #"Victim of a Foolish Heart" (Live at Ronnie Scott's, London, November 25, 2003) – 6:25 #"Fell in Love with a Boy" (Acoustic Version) – 3:30 *'UK 7" vinyl single' Side A: #"Fell in Love with a Boy" (Radio Version) – 2:25 Side B: #"Super Duper Love (Are You Diggin' on Me?) Pt. 1" – 4:20 *'UK and U.S. promo single' #"Fell in Love with a Boy" (Radio Version) – 2:25 Credits and personnel *Joss Stone – lead vocals *Angie Stone – background vocals *Betty Wright – background vocals *Ahmir "?uestlove" Thompson – drums *Kirk Douglas – guitar *Adam Blackstone – bass *James Poyser – keyboard *Kamal – keyboard Production *Producers: Ahmir "?uestlove" Thompson, Betty Wright, Steve Greenberg, and Mike Mangini *Engineer: Steve Greenwell *Mixer: Steve Greenwell Charts External link *"Director brings White Stripes video to life with LEGO bricks", on the video by Michel Gondry from LEGO.com Category:2002 singles Category:The White Stripes songs Category:Richard Cheese and Lounge Against the Machine songs Category:Music videos directed by Michel Gondry Category:2004 singles Category:Joss Stone songs Category:Debut singles